


My Parabatai

by promprom11



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Non cannon - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promprom11/pseuds/promprom11
Summary: Alec and Jace were always together for each other. Him, Jace, and Izzy were a tight-nick group and nothing could get in between them. However every since this “Clary” girl came along, Alec isn't sure anymore.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	My Parabatai

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd fanfic, so I hope you like it. I recently just got into shadowhunters and always wondered, what would happen if things went down differently. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also this is a teaser chapter for things in the future.

Alec walked into the cozy room, wondering why they were helping some chick, while breaking almost every clave rule in existence. “Hey Izzy” Alec said as soon as he spotted her, walking towards her.

“What's up bro” Izzy said while punching Alec's shoulder. “The sky, gas prices, and how many downworlders we keep killing”. Izzy rolled her eyes. “Touche Alec, Touche”. Alec looked around before dragging Izzy, and locking the door.

“Do you know where Jace is?” he asked. “Yea he's with Clary, he mentioned something about going out, I wanted to join but Simon wasn't going, so I'm staying with him.

"Fuck” he swore. “Wow such a potty mouth, mom teach you that ” Izzy then smirked and walked to get something to drink. “Wine?” she asked. “Nah”.

“Do you like her?” Alec suddenly asked. “Clary? If so then yea, she's kinda chill” Izzy smiled while sipping her glass.

“Don't tell me you don't” Izzy said. As she looked at his eyes she knew that he in fact hated her. 

“Is this about your crush on Jace?” Alec's eyes widened, and he quickly covered her mouth. “Let the whole world know that i'm in love with Jace while your at it” he hissed.

Izzy rolled her eyes while taking Alec's hand away from her mouth. “Relax no one is going to hear, and when are you going to tell him?” Alec looked at her as if she was stupid.

“Yea, and how would that conversation go, Oh hey Jace you want some coffee, oh by the way i'm in love with you, and have been ever since we were little, and would you like some sugar with your coffee” He spat out, lifting his hands up in the air.

Izzy put her glass down “Look Alec, your my brother and i'll support you, you can't bottle up your feelings for a long time, its just healthy” Izzy said while patting his shoulder.

“I have been doing this for years, i'm sure I can keep it to myself” Izzy sighed defeatingly. “Whatever makes you sleep at night Alec”.

“Anyway i've got to get to Jace, and tell his dumb self to not break another clave rule for her, anyway thanks Izzy” Izzy smiled while watching Alec leave “Bye”, she then turned her attention to a sleeping Simon, and kissed his forhead.  
\--------

“Jace i'm so sorry” but Jace face contorted with rage. “I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU PARABATAI”. Alec was suddenly thrown back against the wall. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO CLARY?” Jace asked seething slowly. Alec looked at his blood soaked hands. “I did what I had to do”.

\--------

“Where is Alec?” Jace looked up at Izzy, eyes widening “I-I can't feel him”.

\--------  
Magnus moaned at the intrusion below, it was slightly painful, but at every thrust that pain turned into pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Also I'm currently on season 1 episode 5, so the more I watch the more intriguing this will be. Also please don't be silent readers, and forgive and mistakes.


End file.
